Negative Love
by dreaming-cacophonies
Summary: Emily Cooper is good at giving advice to others and not so good at applying them to her own life. She only wants to help everyone, but what happens if one of them happens to be Trey Anderson? Adventures in Babysitting AU (Trey X Emily/Tremily)
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone. It's Love here. I have been getting a lot of questions about the new school year and how some of you are nervous. You shouldn't be! You will meet old and new friends! Everyone will be nice and teachers will go easy on you. Don't stress about it! Have fun on your first few days!_

 _-Negative Love_

"And send."

I said as I hit the enter button on my computer. I collapsed on my chair and let out a sigh. I totally act differently then how I sound on the internet.

Hi, I'm Emily Cooper or known as Negative Love. I give people advice on whatever they need. I want to help people with their fears and problems.

I am 15. I am probably too young to be giving advice to others, but most of my audience is younger than me or about my age. I try not to talk to older viewers, but it sometimes happens.

I hear a few beeps and looked to my computer screen. People were already commenting back and having a conversation with others, giving advice and just being friendly.

I'm glad this community is friendly. I follow other bloggers too and I often talk with them. My friends are some of them.

Oh right. I forgot I am going to see them today at school. I am going to Highland High and it's my first day.

I know I told my viewers to have fun and not be nervous, but I'm nervous! I feel breakfast crawling its way back up. I really don't know if I can do this.

There is probably one thing that is motivating me to go to school: Trey Anderson.

He is the most popular boy at school and has a bad boy streak going on. He hangs out with only popular people.

He will never notice a girl like me. I'm plain, boring, and invisible. I can only dream of being friends with him. I shutter, blush, and say dumb things around him. I can only hope of getting him to talk to me.

"Emily, hurry up! You're going to be late to school! I have to drop off Katy."

My mom yelled from downstairs.

I closed out of my blog and shut down my computer. I hid my computer under my bed and grabbed my backpack. I really hope my first day goes well.


	2. Chapter 1

After my mom dropped me and Katy off, I was left alone to face high school.

Well, I'm not really alone. I have my friends here, if I can find them first. They are so different from each other that they would be in different places. But I have a good feeling where everyone would be.

I started walking towards the football field. My friend should be there. She probably is as nervous as I am.

Her name is Violet Ventimillagia. Most people can't pronounce her name, me being one of those people. She has a rough outer shell that is hardly broken by anyone, except us. Everyone fears her and stays away from her. They just don't know how she is. She may seem that way at the beginning, but once she warms up, she is really nice and has a shy side to her. She will kill me, if I ever tell her that.

When I saw the field in sight, I saw a purple figure running the perimeter of it.

Knowing she won't notice me, I started running after her. I hear her music blasting through her earbuds. She is also much faster than me, so it's kinda hard to catch up to her.

Fifteen minutes later I stopped running. Why did I run after her when I can just wait for her? I plopped down onto the grass and watched her run laps around the field.

She didn't notice me until she finished her third lap. She slowly came to a jog and came right up to me. I could see beats of sweat run down her forehead and drip down to her damp shirt.

Now that she has stopped running, I can see what she's wearing. Her curly, brown hair had light brown highlights in them and was up into her usual ponytail. She wore a purple tee with a pair of black basketball shorts that looked too big for her tiny frame. Her favorite purple sneakers were covered in bits of grass and mud. I really hope she brought an extra pair of shoes to school today.

She took her earbuds out of her ears so she could listen to me properly.

"Oh, hey Emily. Didn't see you there. You could have texted me."

She said, panting a bit from her run.

"I was going to, but I got here early, so I was going to come and get you."

I said with a shrug.

"Besides, why are you running first thing in the morning? Now you're going to be smelly in all your classes."

I commented on her stink.

"Em, don't worry about it. I have PE first period. They're gonna let me shower after class."

She said.

I smiled at her excuse and stood up. I extended my hand towards her and she grabbed it, pulling herself up. She grabbed her bag and phone before following me towards the school building.

"Do you think she's really there? She must be still home, trying to get breakfast from her brothers."

Violet asked.

"If I know Val, she will be there and will be doing something science-y."

I said as we continued walking towards the building.

Valerie Wishart was one of the smartest kid in our middle school. Her favorite subject is Science and is pretty good at most activities like robotics, tennis, etc. She is sassy and always trying to get better grades than everyone, but she also loves taking care of the environment and the community.

When we entered the biology lab, we saw Val reading the biology textbook that was supposed to be handed to us by our teachers. She sat in the back of the empty class.

She wore a white shirt that had glasses on them, jean shorts, a red flannel around her waist, and black converses. Her brown hair was pinned to the side, so that it emphasized her face and blue eyes.

"Hey Val! What are you doing?"

Violet asked from across the room.

She looked up from her textbook and grinned when she saw us.

"Hey guys! I was just reading our biology book to see what we would learn this year. This stuff is too easy."

She said casually.

"When you say that, I have a feeling I will fail this year."

Violet groaned.

Violet has a harder time with school then most people. She is usually distracted by the sports she's in.

"Don't worry! We're here to help you, Violet."

I assured her.

She smiled at me and nodded.

"Hey everyone! This is where you went! I was looking for you guys!"

A voice yelled by the doorway.

We looked over to see our friend, Cassidy Lara waving dramatically at us. She wore a black shirt with fringe at the bottom. The fringe touched the bottom of her high waisted shorts that were white. She wore her signature black, combat boots on this hot day. Her copper red hair was in a high ponytail and she wore black sunglasses that covered her blue eyes.

She has a reputation of being a "bad girl." Rumors flew all around her last year. She has a habit of helping these rumors by flirting with every cute guy that passes us and acting rebellious towards teachers.

"Cassidy! Where did you go?"

Violet asked.

"N-nowhere!"

She shuttered with a blush on her face.

Violet and Val looked at each other and grinned.

"You went to see Jerry didn't you?"

Val teased.

Her blush became much darker after that comment.

"Of course not! I totally got over him in middle school."

Cassidy lied, looking somewhere else.

"Cassidy, it's fine if you still like him. He's not that bad of a guy."

I tried to comfort her.

Jerome Martinez or "Jerry" is a bad boy. He is worse than Cassidy. Cassidy doesn't get detentions, but Jerry does. He is known for being the biggest player and can pick a fight with anyone because he knows karate. I have heard people say he is strong.

"Em, don't try. I'm as bad as it's going to get. I like bad boys and I'm going to be apart of his many girlfriends!"

She cried.

"I will beat him to a pulp, if he asks you to be apart of his harem."

Violet threatened.

"Violet, it's not a harem. It's just him cheating."

Val said.

"I'm sure he changed his ways."

I tried, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"M-maybe."

Cassidy mumbled.

"Here! I will help you see if he is the one!"

I smiled.

Cassidy squealed and hugged me.

"Thank you Emily!"

She cried.

Deep inside, I know her relationship with Jerry will never happen or end well. I want to wash away my fears of this and try to make her dreams happen. Negative Love will help her get some romance!


	3. Chapter 2

The four of us decided to go to the library to commence Plan Jerry-notices-Cassidy-and-Cassidy-gets-a-little-romance.

The name still needs work.

The only one who could hack the school system is Val. Not only is she trying to become a scientist but she's also good with computers, namely hacking and video games.

Violet is also good at video games too but her "self control" (or anger issues) is a bit out of control (she has thrown the table at the winner).

"Okay, I have hacked the school system! It was too easy. I have Jerry's schedule."

Val announced.

Cassidy applauded Val's efforts and leaned over the chair to get a better look at the computer. I was over Val's other shoulder.

"I have Biology with him!"

Cassidy squealed while Violet groaned in unison.

"Biology is now my least favorite class."

Cassidy glared at Violet. I giggled at this childish act but then turned to Val.

"Could you actually get a certain someone's schedule?" I whispered.

She winked at me and started typing on the computer.

"You have English and History with him." She whispered back.

I smiled at this information and hugged her as a thanks. Val printed a map of the school and erased traces of her hacking.

We planned for her to walk with Jerry to Biology and to Jerry's next class. I just hope Cassidy won't chicken out and Jerry won't flirt so much.

"I'm really hungry now. Do you want to get breakfast in the cafeteria?"

Violet asked.

We just shrugged and nodded. We headed out of the library and towards the cafeteria.

"Are you trying out for volleyball?"

I asked Violet.

"Yeah, I am and I WILL DOMINATE TRYOUTS!"

She yelled determinedly.

We laughed at her competitive nature.

"I was actually thinking of doing volleyball. I think it might be fun."

Our favorite redhead said shyly.

Cassidy and I were always more shy then Val and Violet, but Cassidy would be great in volleyball. She exercises often to keep fit and kept taking those dance lessons on weekends.

"While you do that, I am going to join the Ecology Club. Go green or go home."

Val joked.

"I wish I could go home. I don't care about saving the planet when it's close to dying."

Violet shrugged.

Val glared at the brunette but just sighed at her lack of concern for the planet.

"I was actually thinking of doing Ecology Club. If you're there Val then I might actually join."

I said to her.

She smiled at me and nodded.

"We're finally here! I am so hungry that I could eat a horse!"

Violet dramatically shouted.

We rolled our eyes at her exaggeration and entered the cafeteria. We got into line and grabbed our breakfast. Cassidy grabbed a banana and yogurt while Violet got waffles and an apple, Val got pancakes and an orange, and I got a muffin and a bottle of water. We walked over to a table by the windows and sat down to enjoy our food. Violet and Val drowned their food in maple syrup while Cassidy and I started taking small bites into ours.

"Why do you even like pancakes anyway? Waffles are better."

Violet stated.

Oh no.

"Waffles? No way! Pancakes are better!"

Val argued.

"Pancakes are too thin! They don't fill you up! Waffles are thick and can hold more maple syrup!"

Violet retorted back.

"Pancakes are fluffy and soft! They're easier to eat then waffles!"

Val and Violet kept going back and forth while Cassidy and I watched the madness unfold.

 _I just hope they don't get physical._


	4. Chapter 3

Luckily, no one got hurt.

Unluckily, we got kicked out of the cafeteria and had to hang out at my locker.

Last year we all shared one locker together because we always hang out together. Also, Cassidy and Violet kept forgetting their combination and we always had to search for it. It was just easier to share one locker.

"You all have first period gym right?"

Violet asked us as we left our books in my locker.

We all nodded and went to the locker room to get changed. We all hate changing in the same room, but we have to deal with it. We are not what people would called 'cute' and 'pretty.' Lots of guys don't even like hanging out with us. It doesn't matter though. We have each other.

After we awkwardly changed with other girls in the changing room, we just quickly headed towards the gym.

"I really hope we get to play football!"

Violet said.

"Football is horrible! Somehow my nose gets broken by the end of it!"

Cassidy cried.

"That's because you suck at catching ball."

Val commented with a snicker.

Cassidy glared at her and pouted.

"Don't worry Cassidy. I will make sure your nose doesn't get hit."

I joked while my girls laughed.

"But I don't think they would do that to us today. I'm pretty sure we will do something easy."

Val said.

We just joked around some more before the teacher came.

The teacher was my worst nightmare. He made us run laps all the way until we had to go change! I am able to do sports but ALL THOSE LAPS HURT! My legs are sore and my hips hurt. Everyone is definitely in better shape then me. I probably need a hospital check up after this while everyone is surviving.

Actually, I saw a classmate get sent to the nurse's office. Better remember his face so I can ask if he will be better tomorrow.

"Geez Em. You really need to exercise more."

Violet commented.

I glared at her for stating the obvious but just quietly went to the locker with her to change for next period.

"Ugh, I have history next."

Cassidy complained as she put on her shirt.

"Try having math next period."

Val argued.

"Try having math with Val."

Violet groaned which earned her a death glare from Val that she just had to return back.

I laughed at their playful dislike for each other. They always do this but in the end they are close friends.

The bell decided to ring, ending first period.

Time to face English class.


	5. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh.

I have English Class with Trey Anderson.

I'm excited but nervous.

I hope I don't embarrass myself.

I arrived pretty early to class so I just took a seat near the front. Why? Everyone wants the back seats because that's where the teacher can't see you. Tolerable students sit near the front and annoying ones sit in the back. Basic knowledge.

Slowly, everyone came in, dreading of the torture that's about to come. I am too but I'm pretty good in English class. Passed last year with a B. After the bell rang, everyone was in their seats but the teacher wasn't here yet. I shrugged and just started texting the girls in our group chat.

 _ **Me :** Omg the teacher isn't here yet_

 _ **Cassidy :** Nice. My teacher came and he's an old man. He started talking about his life story or whatever_

 _ **Me :** That sucks for you_

 _ **Violet :** I can't take this class anymore. The teacher is already teaching us something and I don't understand_

 _ **Me :** I will help you later, Vi_

 _ **Cassidy :** I will probably need help later too_

 _ **Val :** Everyone, stop texting in class_

 _ **Me :** The teacher isn't here yet so it's fine_

 _ **Cassidy :** THIS TEACHER IS BORING! I WILL HAPPILY TEXT IN CLASS!_

 _ **Violet :** I'm too cool for school_

 _ **Me :** This is why I have as your emoji_

 _ **Violet :** SHOOT! IM GONNA GET CAUGHT! LATER!_

 _ **Cassidy :** About to get caught too. Peace out Girl scouts._

 _ **Val :** This is why we don't text in class_

I turned off my phone as they ended the conversation. It's boring without them texting in the chat.

Just then the teacher finally appeared. She quietly opened the door and strolled into the room. Her purple dress fluttering a bit because it was a bit too short. She wore black leggings underneath the dress and grey heel boots. She would be the same height as us if it wasn't for the boots. She wore a black cardigan to cover her arms and shoulders and had on a few gold rings to compliment the outfit, her wedding ring included.

"Hello class. I'm Mrs. Cox. I'm gonna be the new teacher. All of you guys are smart students so I don't need to go over the rules. Annoy me, you get a detention. Disrespect me and you get a detention. Do something stupid and you get a detention. Don't even try anything. I am giving you guys 3 days to work on a presentation about a country of your choice. I have picked your partners so I will put the paper on the board."

She announced as she stuck a piece of paper on the white board. She then went to her desk and started working on her computer. Everyone came crowding towards the front, wanting to see who their partner is. A lot of people cheered that their partner is a friend or someone tolerable. A few groaned at the disaster they have to call partner.

I mentally groaned at who my partner will be. I don't even like a lot of people in this class. Before I got up to look at the list, someone approached me.

"Hey so the teacher kinda put us together for this project and I kinda wasn't paying attention to what she was saying so can you explain what we're going to do?"

He nervously explained to me.

Oh. My. Gosh.

I can't believe this.

My partner is Jerry Martinez.

Aka the guy my friend is crushing on.


	6. Chapter 5

I can't believe I have to work with Jerry Martinez. He is SO obnoxious and does not do his work. I can't fail the beginning of the semester! My mom will take away my privileges if I start failing! I can't even stay at home alone! I won't even be allowed out of the house with my bad grades!

I angrily plopped down on my seat at my lunch table.

"Woah, who broke your computer?"

Violet asked as she scooted a bit away from her angered friend.

Val glared at her rude action and nudged her, causing Violet to go back to her original spot. These two can never just get along.

"No one 'broke my computer.' I have to work with the most ANNOYING partner ever."

I explained as I started taking sips from my water.

Violet rolled her eyes at that and started eating her hamburger.

"Emily, it's okay. If your partner won't help you then we can. Our schedules are different and the teacher won't know."

Forever the soother, Cassidy tried to calm me down.

Cassidy was right.

"Yeah, it's okay. It's fine. It's only for this week and then it's over."

I told myself as I started biting into my sandwich.

Just then some blonde cheerleader came over to our table. Much too happy and preppy for a day in high school but that's how all cheerleaders are, except Violet. She gave all of us a piece of paper.

"You are totally invited to McKenna's party. Welcome to Highland!"

She cheerfully said and left, passing out more invites to people nearby.

"Woah, a cheerleader talked to us."

Val sarcastically announced as she started looking at the details of the invite.

"Saturday? Shoot, I wanted to stay home and paint all day."

Cassidy sighed as she tossed the invite back onto the table and went back to drawing in her sketchbook.

"Parties are lame anyway. Got a game I gotta see."

Violet rolled her eyes as she also tossed it back and spun a basketball in her hand.

"I was gonna experiment on which fertilizer helps my plants grow faster."

Val also gave an excuse.

I was not having any of this.

"Girls, this is totally what we need. We are high schoolers! We gotta live a little. A party is what we need to spice up our careers."

I encouraged them but they all gave me a blank stare.

"Forget it, Emily. Introverts like us aren't going to take the time to socialize with society."

Val rolled her eyes.

"We must do this!"

I pleaded to them.

"Never gonna happen, Em."

Violet said.

I looked towards Cassidy but she turned away, betraying me.

"Fine then. Girls day with me then if you aren't going to the party."

I decided as the bell rung, ending lunch.


End file.
